creatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Haelian
Haelians are a race of humans that originate from the area now known as Orkney. They are rumoured to be the first human race to settle in Logres and archeologists believe that the Haelian people are native to the region. Physical appearance Haelians are much paler than most humans in Logres. They generally have dark hair, ranging from dark brown to raven black, and light freckles. The average height for a Haelian male is 5'9", with the average female height just slightly less at 5'5". Most Haelian's have a emerald green eye colour, unique in Haelians, which is recessive and can only occur when both parents are also of Haelian heritage. Haelian's generally have thin, pointed features, and it is not uncommon for a Haelian to be confused for a Half-Elf. History Ancient Haelians kept no written records, passing on histories via oral tradition. As such, the origins of how Haelians found themselves on Logres is still unclear. Some religions believe Haelians to be one of the first races of men to be created from the Old Gods. Whatever their origins, anthropologists believe Haelians to have been present in Logres over 1000 years before the Titans brought over the Rikes or the Brents. When Draco Arthure began the First Crusade in the Plains of Man, the Haelians were already 100 years into their own, independent insurrection. A modest portion of the Haelian population had managed to escape and evade its Titan tormentors and had taken refuge in the Green Cliffs. The refugees divided into tribes within the hills, forming what would eventually become known as kinclads. These tribes would conduct raids against the Titan dens and cities within the region of Orkney and Bercelle, having little contact with either the Brents or the Romiri. During this time, large groups of Haelian slaves still under Titan control were traded up to the now Plains of Man where they interbred with the Brents brought down from the north. From one such union was born Uther of Cwell, supposed father to Draco Arthure and grandfather to Gawain the Green. When the First Crusade began and the Plains of Man were cleared of Titans, Ser Gawain led these Haelian descendents back to Orkney to open up the southern front. Uniting with the tribes in the Green Cliffs, Gawain and his warriors recaptured the Titan stronghold of Llangheil and freed Orkney of Titans. Around the same time the Half Elf knight Trystram led a group of knights on a campaign against the Titans in the West, eventually conquering modern day Farregid. Haelian and Brent knights were given lordship in that province, and the conquerors interbred with the native Rikes, eventually forming the Romiri people. The Age of Chaos and the Scourge During the Age of Chaos when the plague known as the Scourge was still affecting mankind the Haelian people of Orkney seemed particularly susceptible compared to other human races. Many thousands of Haelians fled North away from the plague ridden region of Cradle's Bay via the Sea of Refuge into the calmer waters of the Brine, settling in modern day Farregid. Here they flee from the now native Romiri who ruled the area, taking refuge in the mountains and forming a distinct cultural group known as the Ronin. Draconic Invasion and the Fall of Culhwch When the Draconic Forces returned to Logres to seek revenge they completely destroyed the city of Culhwch in Farregid where most of the Haelian refugees from the Age of Chaos had settled. Fleeing from their destroyed city, the now heavily racially mixed Ronin people charged into the neighbouring Farregidian strongholds, the Draconic Army hot on their heels. Ultimately forced to evacuate, thousands of Ronin and Romiri along the coast of the Brine boarded their ships for safety, many returning to Orkney. Changing from refugees to an invading force, the Ronin and Romiri stormed the Green Cliffs, forcing the native Haelains into the grasslands beyond. Landing at Rhylpyrt, the Ronins would stay amongst the North-West cliffs of Orkney to this day. Culture Language Haelians speak a dialect of Common known as Haelick. Haelick has long drawn out vowels and soft consonants, making it quite melodious. People who speak common can usually understand Haelick with moderate to great difficulty depending on the speaker. Ruins Haelick is written in carved ruins, similar to elvish and dwarven script, although distinct from both. Structures Haelians tend to build stone structures half submerged in hills and cliffs. Large Haelian cities in Orkney are normally built on the ruins of past structures, such as Titan castles or ancient forts built by invaders. These cities normally do not get very tall but instead are spread out across vast distances, most of the buildings remaining one or two stories. Religion The Haelians worship many elvish gods even before their introduction to the human pantrheon by the Knights of the Crescent Moon. Amongst these gods were Pelor, Sehanine, Chinumi, and Corellon. The Haelians feared many evil gods, and introduced Tharizdun and Lolth to the human pantheon. Their religious practices contain less dogma than most human institutions, and the faith is kept up via a series of small household practices, such as sacrificing a portion of the meal to the fire for Pelor. That being said, nearly every Haelian follows some religious tradition one way or another, and they are a superstitious people. Some Haelians, particularly those that live near the Shifting Woods, also worship fey and nature spirits. Weapons and Armament Haelians wield more magic than most other human races, and they are more likely to produce sorcerers than other humans. Haelians do not ride horses but train elk as mounts, a practice adopted from the Feynish Elnorins. They tend to fight in small cohorts, wearing lighter armor than the full platemail of the Brents. Burial Practices Haelians are all staunch believers in the use of Necropoli. The Ebwyn Veil in Orkney receives thousands of corpses each year from deceased Haelians, and those who are brave and true still attempt to bury their loved ones at the long abandoned Hynafed Beddrod. Even the Moormish Cairn, despite its infamy with the Romiri of the region, sees use from Haelian and Ronin practitioners in Farregid. Those who can't afford to bring their deceased to a Necropoli are interred in lonely graves far outside of the city. Category:Race Category:Human race Category:Culture